Todo queda en Familia
by Lyra Nude
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny acuden a la cena de Navidad del Ministerio y dejan a sus hijos solos en casa.  Slash, PWP, trío.


N/A: Este one-shot fue escrito para la Next gen Winter Parade, en la next-gen-esp . livejournal. com

Advertencias: PWP, trío. Las edades de Hugo, James y Teddy son 21, 22 y 28 respectivamente.

Espero que la disfruten

* * *

><p>Como cada año desde que Harry venciera al que no deber ser nombrado, el Ministerio de magia celebra una cena de navidad, seguida de un baile donde todas las figuras que son alguien en el mundo mágico aparecen con sus mejores galas dispuestas a pasar una noche divertida y amena.<p>

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, esa noche, como no podía ser menos se preparaban e iban de un lugar a otro de la casa de los Potter; ellas se terminaban de arreglar y ellos esperaban impacientes cerca de la puerta. Bueno, a decir verdad, Harry esperaba impaciente en la puerta, Ron hacía rato que se había sentado junto a Teddy en el sofá a ver el fútbol (del que se había hecho acérrimo estos años) mientras se bebía una cerveza directamente del botellín.

–Hugo –le dijo su padre sin quitar la vista de la televisión–. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte aquí? Mira que Al y Rose van a ir al cine con Malfoy y Alice.

–Sí, papá –le repitió por quinta vez aquella noche.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó esta vez Teddy inclinándose hacia delante para poder verle–. Luego no te quejes si te aburres con James y conmigo.

Hugo lo imitó y asintió con una sonrisa.

Una vez los adultos habían abandonado la casa, James se sentó entre Hugo y Teddy y puso la televisión. Comenzó a pasar los canales hasta que el pelirrojo lo paró posando su mano en el antebrazo del moreno.

–Para, quiero ver esa película. Es increíble.

Teddy a su lado resopló. Hugo sabía que no era bienvenido allí, pero no entendía bien porque.

Después de un rato, James se levantó un segundo para alcanzar una manta gruesa y peluda y la echó sobre los tres.

Una media hora más tarde, Hugo comenzó su táctica. Esa que llevaba planeando desde que había aceptado quedarse aquella noche allí. Era hoy o nunca. No quería que sucediera nada, y mucho menos con Teddy allí, pero quería dejarle claro a James que estaba interesado, porque él había captado el sutil interés que el mayor de los Potter parecía haber empezado a sentir por él. Así que dejando atrás el miedo y la vergüenza, posó su mano sobre el muslo de James, que sentado en plan indio, había dejado prácticamente sobre su pierna. Notó como este se acomodaba algo más en el sofá ante el toque, pero no lo miró en ningún momento. Supuso que porque Ted estaba allí y no quería que sospechase.

A medida que la película avanzaba, la mano de Hugo comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Después de navegar en círculos, cansado de aquel nada inocente roce, la fue subiendo poco a poco hasta que prácticamente la tuvo sobre la entrepierna de James. Este inmediatamente comenzó a suspirar.

Lo miró e inmediatamente se armó de valor. Los labios suaves y rojos de James, húmedos por él mismo de succionarlos una y otra vez, le dieron ese pequeño empujón que necesitaba; así que sin más, posó su mano abiertamente sobre la entrepierna de su primo quien gimió nada más notar la presión.

Y notó presión solamente, ya que era imposible que hubiese notado nada más debido a que ya había otra allí cuando Hugo puso la suya.

Instantáneamente Hugo y Ted se inclinaron hacia delante y se miraron curiosos.

–Así que por eso tenías tanto interés en quedarte, eh –sonrió presuntuoso Teddy.

Hugo, que aun tenía la mano sobre la de él, la movió un poco para poder apretar la fuerte erección de James, quien volvió a jadear y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al notar las dos manos que le apretaban.

Teddy y el menor de los Weasley se miraban de forma intensa mientras ambos se complacían acariciando la cada vez más dura entrepierna del chico entre ambos. Parecía que no iba a pasar de ahí, hasta que Teddy, echándole un poco de atrevimiento y retando a Hugo con la mirada, comenzó a acariciar con su otra mano el pecho de James, quien en ese instante se estremecía con los ojos cerrados y dejaba escapar gruñidos de placer. El pelirrojo, para no quedarse atrás, se acercó y comenzó a besar lentamente, y con mucha saliva, el cuello tenso que le ofrecía su primo en bandeja.

James, al notar la boca cálida y húmeda, volvió el cuello y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de abrir la boca y probar los labios de Hugo. Se estuvieron besando unos segundos hasta que Teddy, que al principio estaba algo molesto, se dio cuenta de que aquello no hacía más que ponerlo aun más duro. Quitó la manta de un tirón y abrió los pantalones de James mientras sacaba su miembro y comenzaba a chuparlo de forma torturante.

James gimió dentro de la boca de Hugo quien se despegó un segundo para descubrir la cabellera azul subiendo y bajando lentamente sobre la entrepierna de este. Eso hizo que sus pantalones se apretaran demasiado y bajara una mano para abrirlos. James inmediatamente, se adueño de la erección de Hugo en cuanto esta se vio libre y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente mientras seguían besándose.

Entonces, Teddy levantó la cabeza y con los labios húmedos, se apartó el pelo para dirigirse a él:

–Te toca –le dijo mientras se adelantaba y se hacía con la boca del moreno.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, bajó la cabeza para saborear la goteante y gruesa erección de James. No sabía porque, jamás lo había deseado, pero en ese momento no había nada más que quisiera con tantas ganas como chuparla y saborearla una y otra vez. Paseó su lengua de forma rápida a veces y lenta otras consiguiendo que James se deshiciera en ruidos que inundaban sus sentidos de un placer que jamás había conocido.

Armado por el valor que el momento le proporcionaba, desabrochó el pantalón del auror Lupin y comenzó a masturbarlo a él también, quien posó sobre su cabeza una mano animándolo a ir más rápido sobre James.

Pronto fue más que obvio que ninguno de los tres pensaba que algún otro sobraba. Lo que sí pensaron que estaba de más, fue la ropa que poco a poco fue desprendiéndose de cada uno.

–Sí, joder –dijo James mientras sentía la lengua de Hugo vagar de un lado a otro.

–Vamos, Jamie –interrumpió Teddy–, enseñémosle a Hugo lo que sabemos hacer.

Entonces, el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza mientras Ted y James se echaban sobre él. Lo colocaron de tal forma, que quedó de rodillas sobre el sofá, en medio de ambos y dándole la espalda al más mayor, James comenzó a masturbarlo hasta que consideró que estaba lo suficientemente preparado para agacharse y meterse su miembro en la boca de una vez; mientras por el otro lado, le besaban el cuello y recorrían su espalda con la boca.

Cuando sintió a Teddy intentando abrirse paso por detrás, de tan solo la anticipación dio un gruñido y estuvo seguro de que llenó la boca de su primo de preseminal, quien en ese momento lo chupaba con ansias.

Teddy le pasó sus brazos por la cintura y todo lo que pudo tocar en el camino; él echó un brazo hacia atrás para sujetarlo y poder besarle. Las manos, más expertas que las suyas, lo acariciaron por todo el torso para finalmente sujetarlo con firmeza por la cintura, en lo que supo, sería la primera penetración que habría esa noche.

Mentiría si dijera que le gustó desde un principio, pero tener a James haciéndole aquella magistral mamada, desde luego, aminoró el dolor muchísimo. Él no acostumbraba a tomar aquel papel en sus encuentros y hacía mucho que no lo hacía, pero a las pocas envestidas, se encontró deseando que Teddy aumentara lo que estaba haciendo, tanto en velocidad, como en dureza.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo era abandonado por la dura erección, inmediatamente alzó a James y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. Entonces, volvió a aparecer Teddy, separándolos y poniéndose en medio de ambos, reclamando la atención perdida. Los besó intermitentemente mientras los tocaba a los dos a la vez. Luego, se volvió de frente a Hugo y cuando este vio las manos de James, asomando por sus caderas, supo que se volvería a repetir la situación de antes, así que aceptando su rol, se agachó para tomar de nuevo la erección de Teddy, esta vez, en su boca.

Era más gruesa que la de James, pero casi igual de grande. La chupó hasta dejarla limpia de aquel líquido caliente que emanaba con cada embestida de James y la saboreó hasta casi dejarse seca la garganta.

Los gemidos de Teddy aumentaban cada vez más, y Hugo se encontró pensando en qué pasaría si finalmente terminaba en su boca.

–Voy a acabar ya, no puedo más –dijo Ted entre gemidos.

–Espera –lo paró James–, antes quiero que Hugo me la meta.

Este casi se viene de tan solo pensarlo, pero avanzó rápido hasta su primo antes de que se arrepintiera de su deseo.

Se colocó tras él y mientras veía como Ted y James se devoraban sin contemplaciones, lo alineó con su erección mientras comenzaba a introducirla lentamente.

Un gruñido gutural abandonó su garganta sin que pudiese evitarlo. Era la mejor sensación que jamás había experimentado. Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro un segundo hasta que pudo volver a vislumbrar el amasijo de brazos, bocas y demás, que eran sus primos frente a él.

Penetró a James varias veces, cada vez con más rapidez e ímpetu hasta que notó que su miembro palpitaba con peligrosas intenciones de acabar.

Se salió de James y este al notarlo, volteó para quedar en medio de ambos. Los miró y sin más, comenzó a masturbarlos a los dos a la vez, mientras, las manos de estos iban también directos a su erección.

Y así, los tres, acabaron, satisfechos de más.

Se sentaron en el sofá lánguidamente y aún con las respiraciones entrecortadas se miraron sin saber qué decir.

–Ves como no iba a quejarme –le dijo Hugo a Teddy.

–Ya, tampoco es que te hayas aburrido mucho, ¿no?

James los miró sin comprender y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Horas más tarde, Harry y los demás aparecieron por la puerta. Ellas subieron rápidamente a quitarse algunas cosas e ir al baño. Ron, como era costumbre se dirigió al sofá. Tanteando en la oscuridad, acabó sentándose en el reposabrazos ya que el resto estaba ocupado por Teddy, James y Hugo que dormían a pierna suelta unos encima de otros.

–Míralos –dijo Harry acercándose por detrás y susurrando– aun parecen críos –y echando el pelo de James hacia atrás, le besó la frente; luego miró a Ron– lo hago ahora, despierto no se deja.

Su cuñado se rió bajito y miró a su propio hijo que tenía un brazo de James sobre el pecho.

–Sí, pero ya no lo son, aunque hubo una época en que me dieron ganas de darles pociones para que no crecieran, en especial a Rose –volvió a reír ante su propia sugerencia.

–Me alegro que se lleven tan bien, ¿sabes? es genial ver que pueden encontrar amigos como lo éramos nosotros entre su propia familia.

–Sí, es genial que se compenetren tanto.

Y sin decir nada más, suspiraron de forma melancólica y se levantaron para marcharse.


End file.
